justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 2 Demo
The Just Cause 2 Demo is the free demonstration version of Just Cause 2. Description The Just Cause 2 Demo can be launched through the Steam, Xbox LIVE, Onlive, or even Playstation Network. At first you'll see Rico Rodriguez in a cut-scene at the Reapers HQ. It's the same cut-scene from the Rocket Science mission in the full game, but the discussion has been changed a little. Rico asks the Reapers leader Bolo Santosi for a job - "I hear you are looking for able bodied commrades". Then they go outside to a H-62 Quapaw, which will extract Rico to the Reapers Hideout in the Lautan Lama Desert. At that point the player gains control of Rico and is instructed to start earning Chaos points. The player is allowed to freely roam over 75 square kilometers of the Lautan Lama Desert for at most 30 minutes after leaving the Reapers Hideout. There are 14 marked locations to discover; 1 race (Desert Dash) and 1 mission (Can I get a Witness) to complete in that time. When the time runs out, another cut-scene encourages you to buy Just Cause 2. In the Black Market, the only weapons that can be unlocked are Fragmentation Grenade, Pistol, Submachine Gun, Triggered Explosive and Grenade Launcher and the only vehicles that can be unlocked are the Makoto MZ 260X, Rowlinson K22 and Hedge Wildchild. Items costs are reduced, and significantly fewer parts are needed to upgrade weapons and vehicles. Extraction in this demo is permanently locked without Modifying. The Just Cause 2 Multiplayer mod does not work for this. Also, you could get the "World Location Settings" mod, but nothing else is loaded beyond the demonstration boundaries. Trivia *The Sakura Aquila Metro ST in the demo by a gas station was replaced in the full game by a Titus ZJ. *The Garret Traver-Z is still in that exact location from the demo. *There once was a mod there you could play the Just Cause 2 Demo for 3100+ hours. That mod is now outdated and there are currently no known other mods of that kind, but there is a glitch with a similar effect. If you're lucky, you may still find it in time. See below for the glitch demonstration. *Oddly, the Reapers Hideout in which you start in is not a settlement in the full version; it is classified as an unmarked location. If you go there, there is no Transformer, or pathway which leads to boxes holding a Submachine Gun and a Fragmentation Grenade. There are weapon parts there though. *Though in the Lautan Lama Desert, the traffic in the area is the same as the traffic in any grassland area, making buses and various Chevalier pickups extremely rare. *As mentioned by someone on the JC wiki discord, some people got this demo by finding a disk of it in a magazine: "CD Action". (Pending confirmation.) *It is possible to extend the Just Cause 2 Demo timer up to ten extra minutes. Normally, the player will be granted 30 minutes of play-time, but by causing enough Chaos and doing special "tasks," such as discovering enough settlements or killing enough hostile forces. By doing these tasks, the game is programmed to award the player extra time ranging from twenty seconds to five minutes. Bugs *There is a glitch to play forever. This video shows a demonstration of it. *An extremely rare glitch where the cutscene shown at the start may show weather like lightning, thunder, rain, etc in the background occurs. *In the demo's first cutscene, you may notice a Reaper soldier sitting in the air in the background, cleaning his rifle. *There will be a glitch where Cerag'' and [[Kempung Tok Delang] will have theiy Pandak "Baby" Panay statues already destroyed. This does not happen all the time. Gallery Better Veiw of The Village.jpg|This could be your first encountered village. Just Cause 2 demo map.jpg|This version of the game limits the player to this part of the map. Rajang river.png|Look at the minimap. The demo game limit is the colorless area. The picture was taken at the Rajang river. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2